Into the Pit
by sinnercharly
Summary: This is my view of the last days of the Lorien/Mogadorian war, it'll be a fast pace story leading to the final confrontation with Setrakus Ra against the Seven Lorien Garde...
1. New Resolution

**Hey everyone, this is my first FanFic, I hope you like, please review, I'll really apreciate it. I'll try to upload twice a week, we'll see how it goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lorien Legacies, I'm not Pittacus Lore, I'm not Lorien nor part of the Garde**

…I'm gasping for air, my left arm is broken, my forehead is bleeding, I have a sword slash that goes from one side of my back to the other, and a spear pierced through my right leg…

…I'm trying to remember what caused me this wounds but I can't everything is black, I can only feel the pain, the others are here too, but I can't see them, I don't know if they are hurt, or, to be more precise, how hurt are they…

…My mind can only remember the events of last week… like photographs or home tapes that come by as I remember the pages of the journal we were writing before we came here…

**John's POV**

We were too late, we headed to Australia first, the safe house where Eight was staying along with her cephan had been raided, only ashes and signs of an intense fight remained. Furniture, walls, ceiling, floor, everything was a silent witness of the one sided battle that happened there.

We went to Argentina but we couldn't find anyone, what was Five's home was now the scene that could only been seen when a tornado passes by, it didn't took us long enough to realize that the Mogs where a step ahead of us and getting farther and farther away from us now.

However, before we left Buenos Aires back to the U.S., Ella found a cell phone while scavenging Five's apartment. It was from a Mogadorian.

Crayton started decoding it as fast as he could. By that time, Nine was over-anxious, frustrated by the fact that both Five and Eight, probably their cephans as well, where being held up prisoners (we knew 'cause there were no new scars on our legs and the looks in both places indicates they were taken away); Six was doing her best to keep peace of mind, while Marina and Ella turned to each other so they could distract themselves. I started to let my mind wander off, usually being brought back to Earth in the few training lessons we had in our stay in South America.

I swear, all the caged anger we had in our hearts was released in the sparring sessions we had, Nine whose ferocity was his trademark, if possible grew even more, Six forgot all the compassion she had for us and was unstoppable, Marina and Ella while inexperienced, gave their all putting Six in a back-between-the-sword-and-the-wall situation, those two sure work good as a team. Plus, Marina has been our nurse, healing our injuries every now and then. As of me, well I think I'm crazy; I challenged both Nine and Six at the same time. It was a humiliating defeat, bu somehow, I needed the pain to feel alive; the whole mess we were in was consuming me with sadness.

Our situation was, and I quote Nine: ''the biggest kick in the nuts we could receive''. I'm thankful of that line, it helped us loosen up a little bit. We had been in the outskirts of Buenos Aires for a few days when we finally received good news.

-'' You have grown guys, I cannot say how happy I am to see your improvement''- told us Crayton, we were having breakfast. We were staying in a hotel in the outskirts of Buenos Aires. We got a three rooms, I was sharing room with Six, Crayton and Nine where in a room, and Ella, Marina and Bernie were in another.

–''Thanks Crayton, now we have to think in a way to rescue Five and Eight''- said Marina. –''Yeah, no more playing the weak side''- Nine supported. Crayton was still working with the cell phone the Mogadorian left.

-''First things first, we need to know where they got them''- replied Six, -''that's obvious, they are in the Pit (we started calling the Pit the base that was hidden in the mountains of West Virginia)''- I said with hoping that they were there and not any other place we still had to find. We started discussing thinking in places where they could hide going as far as proposing the Moon when we had ran out of ideas.

Minutes later a voice interrupted us, -''Okay kids! That's alright! I think I have the location of Five and Eight''-, said Crayton while we were having breakfast, we all shut up and turn to look at him, -''That's great Papa! so where are we going?''- asked Ella with a face that was far more lively that the one she had in previous days, Crayton looked at Ella, then Marina, Nine, Six, and finally he looked at me and said, -''John was right, we´re going to West Virginia''-.


	2. Remember

**Six POV**

Emotions took over my mind, confusion, anger, sadness. For some reason it all goes back to where it all began, the Mogadorian's hideout, the place where Katarina and me were imprisoned long time ago, the place where she died and Sandor as well; the place John had to left Sam behind so that he could escape with Nine, the place where the pendants of our fallen comrades lie, the place where Setrakus Ra is.

However, none of those feelings are big enough to erase my determination, -''You know, I've been longing to go back to the arena''-I said in a confident voice, Nine laughed, -''Yeah, I have some unfinished business with those guys too''-, John was just looking to his plate, his eyes burning in anger and hate. I know he still feels guilty of leaving Sam. Marina and Ella were staring at Nine, John, and me. They know that the three of us are related to that place in some way, but words cannot express what we had experienced. They could tell that much.

I remember the day I came back from Spain, I was anxious, but not in a bad way, I was desperate, longing to see John and Sam as well; we went to the appointed place, and I saw MY John. I ran to him hugged him and kissed him so hard so that he could feel how much I missed him. He responded the same way. I wished the time would stop flowing and be like that forever. When we separated from each other, I asked for Sam, but he didn't answer.

-''What's the matter? Where is Sam?''-, John looked away, he looked like he was trying to hard to find the right words for a bad new, I grabbed him from his arms and asked again, now in a bad mood, -''John Smith, where is he?''- He looked me in the eyes. His eyes were, mmm… cloudy, like if live were sucked out of it, his next words started hunting me as far as this moment. –''He… I… I had to leave him behind… when we escaped the Mog's base, I realized he didn't followed me, I tried to go back, but it was impossible, and the Mogs were after us, we had to leave…''- John said with grieving voice, I felt the same pains he was feeling. Our dear friend, was trapped, probably tortured because of us, the image started to repeat itself in my head, over and over, it was for just a few seconds but to me, they looked like hours, that's when I lost it. I started screaming and crying out of anger more than sadness, I hit John, screaming and accusing him of leaving Sam behind. Nine and Crayton separated me from the defenseless John, he didn't even tried to block my punches. Marina and Ella hugged me in a protective way. I started to calm myself. Then looked at Nine, and asked, -''Who is he?''- Still angry. –''I'm Nine, and for the looks of that attitude of yours, you must be Six''-.

The scene of our reunion disappeared when John took a deep breath and asked Crayton -''So, what's the plan then?'', -''Well, we can't enter the mountain just like that, we can't destroy the barrier with your powers, so we'll have to borrow some toys from the American Army, and I know exactly where to look''- responded Crayton.

We packed everything and stole a vehicle; we had to, given the fact that we left our SUV back in the U.S when we left Australia. You know the most logical step should have been drive all the way to Argentina and fly to Australia from there; however, time was short so we slipped in the first plane with direction to Sidney. The point is, we stole a nice truck, Expedition type, so we could all fit in, and headed towards the U.S.

We stopped a few times, to go to the bathroom and eat mostly, we all got shits to drive and rest, it took us about a week driving to get to the northern, border of Mexico, the crossing was the risky part of the trip because of John's reputation of terrorist. But we actually had it easy, I used my power to make the vehicle and all of us invisible and the rest of the Garde levitated us with their telekinesis, piece of cake. We drove straight to Nuevo Mexico. We went to Houston, Tx. I thought Crayton was joking when he told us our next stop, but we obeyed. It was quite a sight. At least me, I´ve never been in the NASA before.


	3. Break In, Break Out

**Nine's POV**

I was excited because of the fact that we were finally fighting in the offensive. I've never been the passive type, and all the running was getting dull. When we arrived NASA HQ, I was a little doubtful of Crayton's plan, it was too damn simple, but, hey, if that works, it'll be excellent.

-''You all know what to do now, right?''- Crayton asked us before initiating the assault on the building, we all nodded, like I said, the plan was simple, first, Six was going to create a massive thunder storm, with mist and hail in order to hide our breaking in, and hopefully, a well placed lightning would make the lights go out in the complex, and I say hopefully because, knowing Six's power, a single lightning could destroy the facility. I would use my antigravity to enter the building, take the EMP device (Electro Magnetic Pulse) and run away, Ella, Crayton, and Marina along with Bernie (John's Chimaera) were going to wait for us about a mile or two away from the place so we could run, and John was going to create a distraction in case that I were discovered.

Thankfully, it all went well, the lightning stroked hard the generators room, taking out the lights and creating and intense fire, that meant we only had a few minutes until the Fire and Police Department arrived, more than enough time; I entered full speed, using the blueprints Crayton handed me (I still don't know where he got them) and reached the vault, opening it was easy, just a little bit of telekinesis and that did the trick. When I finally got out is when the plan went down.

I suddenly saw an inferno. Flames where surrounding the whole NASA complex, and a small army of Mogadorians were fighting the rest of the Garde, John was using his lumen like swords made of light, something I've never seen before; Six was striking down Mog after Mog with lightnings, Bernie was fighting some Krauls transformed in what I would describe like a werewolf form, it had the body of a gorilla, the face of a wolf, his hands had some short of claws and his tail was jumbo-size scorpion-like; Marina was using a Lorien sword that Crayton gave her, while he and Ella were shooting them with the guns we had. As soon as I put down the device, I took out my spear and start fighting. The Mogs started to fall, one after another. That day, they saw how fierce we Loriens are capable to be.

John's Lumen somehow evolved, he had this light swords that could increase their range slicing several enemies at the time, and when the enemies were far away, John used his lumen like if it was some short of water hose, like the ones the firemen use, pushing and piercing the bodies of the Mogs like if it was some short of lance or spear. I saw Six make water pour down heavier than before, hail hitting every enemy in the battlefield, lighting reducing them to ashes, and she started to imprison them with water, drowning them. Marina started using her telekinesis too, stones hitting the Mogs with such strength that turned them into ashes, enemies lifted on the air being smashed into the ground and themselves. Ella was shooting with deadly aim; she had a couple of guns, one in each hand while Crayton had a shotgun making holes through their chests. I was using my spear, piercing through their bodies. Bernie kept on fighting krauls and pikens, taking them down swiftly (it's surprising how can someone get used to this stuff so easily). I used my telekinesis to enhance my attacks, hitting them with my staff; Mog's could be seeing flying away turning into ashes as they smacked the ground. It was a one-sided battle, with us in the winning team.

We had finished about the half of them when happened the unexpected. A missile fell in the center of the battlefield, our telekinesis saved us and the EMP, we used it as shields, but the Mogs were hit with the full force of it. We used the debris to run away, a missile meant the army was moving towards us, and we didn't want to get involved with them, we made a law to ourselves of not hurting humans if possible.

We ran at full speed, the army or whoever was watching never saw us leave; it was a good thing our vehicle was parked a few miles from there.


	4. My Opinion of Things

**Marina's POV**

I drove for about 30 minutes, long enough to be safe to heal my friends. The adrenaline was fading away, and pain started to appear, I think none of us realized how hurt we were until we stopped the truck.

I had a few burns and bruises, nothing to worry about, Ella was the same as me, Nine, Crayton, John and Six were more hurt than us, they had wounds made from the Mogs guns along with some slashes. Nine's right eye was red, it had an internal bleeding and had a broken arm, Crayton had a nasty burn in his back, by the look of it, of second grade; John had a slash in his abdomen, if the wound had been deeper, his guts would be spreading out of his body, he was lucky. Six had a big bullet entry hole in her right shoulder, and a broken leg. Being the fastest and the less hurt of us all, I carried her in my back to the truck.

The healing time took a few minutes to end, and we were all in good shape now, I was tired, but the training I've had stopped me from fainting. Nine drove a few hours until we stopped in a motel to get some rest.

We arranged ourselves the same way as in Buenos Aires, and drifted off to sleep. I slept like never before, I guess I was just too tired. The next morning we stood up and went to have lunch, I had bacon with cheese hamburger, so did John; Six had an omelet, Nine had a big piece of steak, and Ella had some hot cakes. Crayton was just having his usual morning coffee. We were all eating, all of us in our own universe. Six and John were teasing themselves, I really like the way they get along, they laugh, they fight but trust each other sincerely, the way they fit together, like they're meant to each other, like pieces of a puzzle I should say. Actually, when we got to America, John and Six shared a really passionate kiss. Too bad the mood didn't last; they started arguing over the imprisonment of their friend Sam, she actually hit him. Six really looked sad, but thankfully it wasn't long that the sadness became in fierce determination for both Six and John. Nine was just eating silently in front of Crayton, while he was smiling at something Ella told him. I really fear Nine, he's not a bad guy at all, actually he can be quite charming when he feels like, but his attitude sometimes makes me shiver, all cold, and lonesome, in battle he's always rash, impulsive, one bad day that could get us into trouble. On the other hand, I love to be with Ella, she's very mature for her age and she's so sweet, since I met her in the convent, we've been like accomplices in everything, she has become my best friend, she has helped me overcome Adelina's death. As of Crayton, he has become like a father figure to me, I respect him, and he has always taken care of us, even when we just met in Spain. He has become the guide of all of us. He's not the talkative kind of guy; he just speaks when necessary, or when being spoken to.

-''Okay guys, we need to get ready, what comes next is going to be, with some luck, the end of the war''-, Crayton suddenly says to us, he takes a zip of his coffee and keeps talking, -''What we are going to do is this, we will attack the base of West Virginia, in order to get in, we'll activate the EMP in the front entrance, that'll take care of the shield, security cameras, firing weapons and lights, so we'll have some advantage, Marina will take the lead, her night vision will come in handy, considering we don't have any night vision goggles. John's lumen will only attract attention, and we don't want that to happen fast, so we'll take care most of the enemies as we can using the dark, Nine will use his antigravity to place an explosive charge in the ceiling of the cave, this way, Six will be able to use her elemental powers to fight and we will have enough vision to fight comfortably, Six, Ella, Nine and myself will stand our ground while Marina and John get deeper into the cave to rescue Sam, Five, Eight, and their cephans if they are still alive…''-.

When Crayton said this, a sepulchral silence invaded the area where we were eating, we know Five and Eight are alive due to the lack of scars in our legs, however, there is a possibility that Sam and their cephans may be dead, John, Six, Nine and me know what's the feeling of losing our companion, we are still grieving our cephan's deaths, so Crayton's words hurt.

I shake the thoughts of it and keep listening to Crayton, so, to make things short things will go like this, we destroy their shield and firing weaponry, we open a hole in the ceiling, we rescue Five, Eight and whoever we can find, look for Setrakus Ra, kick his ass and end this war.

After Crayton finished explaining us the plan, he told us to use this day to rest, hang out and enjoy. That's was a really good idea, we all knew it, there is a possibility that we may not come out of this alive.

It is my hope that, tomorrow by night, this will be over for good.


	5. The Last Day

**Six's POV**

Crayton's plan seemed easy to perform, but after the events of our intrusion at NASA, something was telling me that it was going to be everything but easy, however I was trying not to focus on it, it would have made me even more anxious than what I was at the time. I finished my meal and went over to take a shower. It felt relaxing the hot pouring water in my back, released the tension. After I finished I went out of the bathroom, I saw John sitting on the bed, he looked me in the eyes, stood up and kissed me. –''I really love you Six… more than you can ever imagine''- John said and kissed me again. –''I love you too John… I thought that after Katarina's death I could never be able to love again, but you somehow changed that, I love you...''- I responded as we kept on kissing.

We knew this could be our last night on Earth, living, so we used the little time we had to be together. That day, we finally admitted our feelings for each other. It was so natural that it scared me, but at the same time, it felt so right. A gentle breeze blew through the open window, making us feel relaxed, we looked at each other and we kept doing our business. That day, we made love.

**Nine's POV **

All this time I've felt a deep hatred towards the Mogs, they killed my family, mi cephan; destroyed my planet; they took away my life. Tomorrow was going to be the day of payback.

I was thinking in Sandor, when I decided that I had to let him go, his memory, so that he could rest in peace, I wished to think that he was reunited with his family, and the thought made me feel better.

Tomorrow would be the day that I could reunite with everyone I lost or could be the day that I could regain my freedom. The thought of it made me happy, and I smiled for the first time in I don't know how much time. You know, when you are in the steps of death, waiting for a fate you don't know, it scares you, but, as I kept on thinking on my two choices, life or death, and their afterwards, I came to the conclusion to leave everything behind, and accept what lied ahead of me.

I looked up at the sky as wind touched my skin, giving me a sense of hope.

**Marina's POV**

I was never a believer of God, in the convent it was my obligation to pray, everyday, when I woke up, before and after eating in the celebration, before going to sleep. I don't know if there were a religion in my home, I have no memories of back then, but that day, as I was in the back of the motel we were staying I looked up to the sky, towards the now faint star that is Lorien and told God: -''I don't know If you exist, if it's true that you have a plan for us and all that stuff, but if you do, I give my life and soul, as well as my friends', right now I need to feel that somebody will look out for us, please let us win this war, let us receive that justice that your Bible speaks of''-.

After I said those words, I felt as if there were nothing to worry about, as if everything was going to be ok. I smiled and went back to the motel with wind in my back pushing me towards the future.

**Ella's POV**

I was feeling happy that day, with every hope I had, placed on my friends and Papa Crayton, I just knew, I was going to meet Five, Eight, their cephans, and Sam, Six and John's friend, I was feeling so exciting that day that I couldn't stay put. That night, we all had dinner, laughing and joking around, like the big family I had. When we ran from the NASA, I discovered I could use telekinesis too, so that made me even happier, I could be of more use to the Garde.

We woke up early that morning, had a fast breakfast, and hit the road. As I write this down, everyone is outside the truck with the machine we stole from the NASA, Papa John gave Nine a little box, the size of a lunchbox, I think is the bomb for the ceiling; and they are getting ready, they told me to write the last part of the journal, but I don't think is the last part, I think this is going to be just another chapter of our life.

I gotta go, Papa Crayton is telling me to finish this, today, we win.


	6. The Last Battle pt 1

**John's POV**

It was around 7pm when we activated the EMP, when the machine started working the shield that used to protect the mountain disappeared, that's when we rushed in, even though we were running, it was more like if we were gliding, only faint blue eyes could be seen from our Lorien swords, Crayton was heavily armed with shotguns and silenced machine guns, Nine had his staff ready to fight, while Ella had a couple of silenced guns. We were guiding ourselves by the sound of Marinas steps, she was guiding us through the tunnel with Six giving her instructions of how to get to the main hall, the Pit is actually a really big place.

We could hear noises as we went further in, as expected, the force fields were deactivated, and that meant two things, one, Five, Eight, their cephan and Sam were released of their cells, and second, every Piken, Kraul, and every other creature contained within force field sealed cells was released as well.

It took us about 5 minutes to get to the main hall, when we got there, we felt a sudden relief and happiness that we needed to feel. We saw six people at the center of the main hall fighting hordes of Mogs that came in from every single entrance of the complex. Now we knew why there were no guards covering the entrance, the party was right here. We rushed to help them.

We saw a blonde, blue eyes, white haired girl probably my age, fighting bare-handed and throwing a couple of Mogs; at her right was a brunette middle age woman, probably in her middle 30's fighting with couple of spears fighting another group of Mogs; another girl, this one red haired, green eyes, around my age as well was fighting with a couple of swords made of ice, she was a natural. Besides her was a blonde woman, around her late 30's fighting with a sword. In the middle of the group, there was Sam and a man, his dad, Malcolm. He was still alive.

An enemy was about to impact Sam when Six deflected back to the attacker with her telekinesis. –''Sam!''-, I yelled when I reached him, -''John! Six! You're here! I knew the one who caused the blackout should have been you guys!''- Sam said with a really happy voice. He looked tired, full of cuts and bruises, he was tortured. I vanished the thought in an instant, -''Of course it was us, who else? And look, we've got some company''- I told Sam as he turned to see the rest of the Garde, -'' What number are you guys?''-, asked the blonde member of the Garde, -''I'm Nine, this are, Seven, Four, Six and then''- answered Nine as he pushed a Mog that charged against us, -''I know it sounds weird, but there is a number Ten''- said Marina.

-''Oh, excellent, I'm Five, and this is Anna, she's my cephan''-, Anna waved her spear gently and kept on fighting, -''I'm Eight, and this is my cephan, Christine''-, said the redheaded one, Christine just nod, she was gasping for air. Then Malcolm approached me and introduced himself, -''I'm Malcom, Sam's father, we'll talk when this is over, alright?''. Crayton handed weapons to both Sam and Malcolm and we resume the fighting.

The only gunshots heard were the ones of our allies, since Mogadorians weapons had been rendered useless. The Mogs kept on coming, one after another, using their swords to try to kill us. We soon discovered Five and Eight's legacies. Five could teleport and Eight could use and mold ice. Nine used his antigravity and started climbing the wall of the atrium, when he got to the top, he just screamed, -''FIRE IN THE HOLE!''-, we knew what that meant so we pushed our new found allies aside as rocks and debris started falling from the ceiling, result of the explosion that opened a hole in the ceiling of the cave, giving us the chance to see better, as we were seeing only by fire created by Six and my Lumen; is really incredible that Sam and the others could survive long enough with the poor battlefield conditions they had.

As soon as air entered the cave, Six started creating a massive thunder storm, threatening the Mogs that were there. They, as well as us, had the intention of finish everything right there. Lightning started to fall onto them, turning into ashes. Everyone was fighting with all their might, annihilating every single enemy that appeared in front of us. Five was appearing and disappearing, killing every Mog that she could, appearing from behind, from up, sides, front. She was everywhere. Marina was fighting with a sword, slashing and evading attacks form incoming Mogs, I could only see a blur due to her super speed, just what I expected from the fastest of us. She would stop only to heal any serious injury we could receive. Eight was slicing her enemies as well, plus, she had the ability to freeze the floor and create icicles that impaled every Mog that surround her. Nine was using his spear, piercing trough enemies, throwing them against the walls. He was fierce as ever. Anna and Christine were back to back fighting the enemies that had surrounded them. Crayton, Sam and Malcolm were covering us from behind a huge rock that fell from the ceiling; however they were starting to be low on ammo. Ella was shooting Mogs with telekinesis enhanced bullets. It was as if she had a hand cannon, a single shot could eliminate several Mogs at the time. Bernie was in his werewolf form, fighting every Piken and Kraul left, it looks like after the blackout, the creatures that were released, killed among each other, and eliminated some Mogs, leaving just a bunch of creatures left. As of me, I was fighting with my Lumen like back in NASA.

It looked like war was getting to an end, but then, Setrakus Ra appeared, he was wearing armor and had a giant sword. He joined the fray with a little group of Mogs that looked like his bodyguards. Six ceased her storm, and she, Nine and I charged against them. Setrakus Ra just stood there looking at us fighting his elite force, examining our skill. These guys where no laughing matter, they were just six, two for each of us and we were having a bad time with them, their armors made our telekinesis useless, like dispersing it. Our comrades kept on fighting hard, little by little winning terrain; there were no more creatures others than Mogs, humans and Loriens, and the Mogs kept on diminishing.


	7. The Last Battle pt 2

**John's POV**

By the time of the arrival of Setrakus Ra, there were almost no Mogs alive, maybe around 20 or so, we had been fighting for about an hour non-stop, we were all tired, Five was bleeding from her side, a Kraul managed to bite her while she was fighting some Mogs, Marina had a broken hand, Eight was bleeding from her head, little Ella had a really big cut in her shoulder, Crayton, Anna, Christine, Sam and Malcolm were on the verge of collapsing, without bullets, fighting with swords, supported by Bernie who had a huge slash between his shoulder and his neck. They kept on pressing until there were no regular Mog alive.

Marina healed herself and started healing the rest, knowing that that would be the last she could do, as she felt she was about to faint, leaving us fighting with the bodyguards of Setrakus Ra.

They were strong, Six was bleeding from her head, with several fingers broken; Nine had a sword piercing through his right shoulder and I had a spear piercing through my right leg. Despite that, they managed to defeat their enemies, and so did I.

I was just finishing the last bodyguard when I felt a heart-stopping cold. Suddenly I was sent flying against the wall, my hand hitting hard against the rock when I try to cover myself…

…I'm gasping for air, my left arm is broken, my forehead is bleeding, I have a sword slash that goes from one side of my back to the other, and a spear pierced through my right leg…

…My mind remembers the events of last week and a cold sensation makes me open my eyes, along with a high pitched scream, an adrenaline rush starts flowing through my body…

I look at Six at my side, -''JOHN! Stand up! Don't you dare to die on me!'-, I hear Six telling me. I manage to stand, wounded, but determined to finish this. I look at the rest of the Garde, standing at both of my sides, even Marina that previously looked like she was about to faint. They have a look in their eyes that could scare even the bravest person of this world. Only Setrakus Ra doesn't.

He is not just a political leader, he is also a warrior, the greatest one in Mogadorian. He's standing there, looking at us with a grin in his face. All of his men were killed, and yet he shows no sign of guilt, sadness, sorrow, remorse, anything.

-''You've fought well, just like the Elders when we invaded Lorien, but your fate is the same as theirs… DEATH!''- says Setrakus Ra as he charges against us. He gets in the middle of us swinging his giant sword pushing us away, his speed and strength is unbelievable. Nine stands up and starts fighting, they exchange several blows until Setrakus makes a vertical slash. Nine guards himself with his spear and a wave of energy flows from the blow, Nine's feet crushing the floor below him, only saved because of the layer of ice and telekinesis made from Eight that slowed the impact. Six starts throwing fire balls and lightning at Setrakus, only scratching his armor. She stands in shock seeing how little damage her attacks have made. He runs to her and punches her in the face, sending her flying a few feet away. Five teleports and grabs him, teleporting him to let him fall from the top of the cave. The fall only manages to make him stumble as he lands on his feet. He seems to be immune to all of our efforts, but that's when Ella runs to him and jumps down to slash him in the space of his armor where a piece ends and another begins. Blood starts running from his leg. He gets pissed, but falls on his, knee; Ella managed to cut one of his tendons, that's when we use the opportunity to attack.

I use my lumen to flash him in his eyes, blinding him temporally, Eight starts freezing him with her power, but he manages to stand, I attack with my light swords, is armor was freezing so my attack destroys part of it. Setrakus swings his sword against Eight and me, only to his attack be deflected by Marina's telekinesis. Six throws a fire ball enhanced with a strong wind hitting him in his now unprotected chest, burning him seriously. As he is growling from his wound, Ella does the same as before but this time from behind cutting him in the neck, blood rushing through the wound. He stands up again, attacking Ella, Six stands in his way, however I manage to protect them both with my body, Setrakus Ra sword piercing through my stomach, I grab his sword and use my telekinesis combined with my lumen to launch him several feet away. He falls on his back. Six and Ella start crying because of my wound. Eight starts freezing Setrakus over again, with Five and Nine supporting her. He has troubles moving. I turn to Ella and Six, -''I'll be okay… help the others, and finish this once and for all…''- they nod and turn to the fight, still crying, Sam, Malcolm and Crayton appear to my side along with Marina who starts healing me. It works. The seriousness of my wound disappears, and I am able to stand, -''Don't! Your wound is not fully healed yet!'', Marina yells at me, -''With this is enough''- I say as I turn my attention to Setrakus Ra. He is still struggling but his body is giving in. Marina and I start using our telekinesis too, so Five grabs Nine and teleport to the top of the cave, the same way she did with Setrakus and launches Nine with all her might. Setrakus Ra manages to give his final scream as Nine crashes into the ground with his spear, crushing Setrakus Ra into pieces.

The Mogadorians are like a bee hive in a way, they need their queen to survive, in this case, their leader, and without him, they will turn into chaos and will end up consuming themselves.

We look at each other, and then stare into the remains of what once was our biggest threat. The tensing silence is interrupted by Sam who gives a scream of victory. We all start smiling and laughing, it finally is over. The running and the chase that followed us for several years has finally ended. I look at everyone Crayton is holding Ella and hugging Marina, Anna and Five are smiling at each other; Eight and Christine are crying, hugging themselves; Nine is sitting in the ground looking up; Sam is holding his dad, both of them with a look of relief; and then I turn to Six, I approach her and hug her like I've never done before, then we kiss. Joy is the most exact feeling to describe what we all feel. Bernie is at my feet wagging his tail. We all look up, seeing the sky that can be observed trough the crack in the cave, we all look at Lorien, now shining brighter than ever. At last we are free.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Six's POV**

It's been two years since that clear night when we defeated Setrakus Ra in the Pit, since then, we began having a normal life, we are still in Earth, we still have to figure out what to do with our planet, Crayton says that when we have more people, we will find a way to go back and restore Lorien, but well, for that it'll take a long time, so right now we are having a new life here.

We voted and we went back to Paradise, Ohio, the place where my story with John, Sam and the rest of the Garde started. It was an unfair vote, four persons and a chimaera voted for the same place (John, Sam, Malcolm, Bernie and I), and we didn't wanted to separate so we all came to live in John's old house. The authorities dropped down charges against John when they faced the assault in NASA, claiming that a mere 16 years old boy couldn't be responsible of any terrorist attack and that the fact of such surveillance equipment in his house was just his father's paranoia, being a horror and crime writer.

It's been quite a peaceful life, now that we don't have the need to fight our way out to survive. All of us the Garde assist to Paradise High School. I'm officially Maren Elizabeth, John's girlfriend, and he is still John Smith; Five is Helena, and Anna is still Anna, they both are my relatives from México; Marina is still Marina, she is dating Sam, and she and Ella are Crayton's daughters, they are friends of the family; Eight is Natalie, and Christine is now Jennifer, John's cousin and aunt respectively. Nine is my brother and is dating Natalie.

We modified the house, and is now way bigger than before, we all live there, except for Sam of course, he lives with both his parents, his stepfather disappeared after they came back home (and no, we has nothing to do with it). Sarah and Mark are a couple again and are in good terms with us. They are still keeping our secret.

Right now we just want to enjoy our freedom and live happy, and you know what guys? We are very good at it.


End file.
